


Only One Night

by hurluberlu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Umbrella Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One night Mycroft. That's all I promised you."</p><p>"Sherlock, you can't honestly just move on after that-"</p><p>"We're still brothers Mycroft. And 'that', was just me trying to get the most out of the inevitable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Night

Sherlock sighed when he saw his door knocker was straightened.

"Mycroft..." He said under his breath as he fixed his door and walked inside.

Ms. Hudson was standing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Sherlock to walk in.

"Hello Ms. Hudson." Sherlock said in a monotone voice as he started up the stairs.

"Your brother is waiting for you upstairs, he's been there for quite a while..." Ms. Hudson's voice trailed off as Sherlock walked into the door for his flat.

"Hello Mycroft." He said as soon as he walked into the room.

"Hello little brother...I've been patiently waiting for your arrival..."

Sherlock took off his coat and sat on the couch opposite to his brother. "Get on with it Mycroft, what do you want."

Mycroft sighed and grabbed the handle of his umbrella. He lifted the umbrella and studied it. "I have a proposal."

Sherlock didn't say anything, waiting for Mycroft to simply continue.

"You see, there are many uses for an umbrella."

'Another unneeded pause' Sherlock thought to himself as he waited for his brother to continue again.

Mycroft lifted his eyes from his umbrella to Sherlock's annoyed expression. "Obviously one can be used to block out rain...but I also believe one can be used for sexual pleasure."

Sherlock looked over his brother, trying to figure out his intention. But Mycroft knew this, as he often does the same thing to Sherlock.

"I'm sure my intentions are quite clear Sherlock. I mean to take you into the bedroom, bend you over the bed and fuck you with this umbrella."

Sherlock stood up and took a step towards his brother. "And what would make you think I would be okay with that Mycroft?"

Mycroft shrugged and looked towards his umbrella. "You do know I have quite a way of...persuading people."

Sherlock scoffed. "I'm not one of your ordinary friends Mycroft, anything you can do, I can do better."

Mycroft smirked and stood up as well. "I doubt that."

Mycroft sat back down, still holding the umbrella while Sherlock stayed standing.

"So what are your 'plans for persuasion' Mycroft?"

Mycroft laughed looked around the empty apartment. "Well surely you've noticed your flatmate isn't here."

Sherlock took another step forward. "What have you done with John?"

Mycroft's only response was a silent smile.

"If you dared to hurt him-"

"Calm down Sherlock, he's fine...for now. But that can change at any time."

Sherlock sat back down on the couch angrily. "When did you turn into Moriarty?"

Mycroft laughed and looked into Sherlock's eyes. "When I found something I would stop at nothing to get."

"And that thing is me."

Mycroft nodded and clapped once. "See, you understand."

Sherlock shook his head and let his eyes run over his brother's features. "No, I don't understand!"

"It's really quite simple Sherlock. Just let me fuck you with this umbrella and you'll get your precious John back, unharmed."

"We're brothers Mycroft."

Mycroft stood up and walked over to the couch where Sherlock was sitting, head in hands.

"Why does that matter? I'm not asking you to marry me Sherlock, I'm asking for one time."

Sherlock's mind was racing, as was his heartbeat when Mycroft approached with the umbrella.

"How exactly do you expect _that_ ," Sherlock pointed to the object his brother still hadn't let go of, "to fit?"

Mycroft smiled mischievously and glanced down at his brother. "Don't worry about the details Sherlock."

Sherlock stood up and walked towards his brother, stopping when their chests were almost touching. "One night. It will never happen again. And I need to see John before it happens. Deal?"

Mycroft nodded and shook Sherlock's open hand. "Deal."

Sherlock quickly removed his hand from Mycroft's and started towards the door. "Now bring me to John."

Mycroft followed his brother to the door and grabbed Sherlock's hand. With his other hand he opened the door and led Sherlock down the stairs.

Sherlock let himself be dragged outside and into a blacked-out car. Mycroft shut the door behind his brother and climbed into the front seat.

Sherlock stared out of the window as he listened to a muffled conversation from the front seats. He chose to ignore the woman sitting next to him chewing her gum loudly and texting on her phone.

As Sherlock drifted into his thoughts were filled with his brother. He searched through every memory of Mycroft, trying to find any indication that would lead to his brother's sudden request.

And as Sherlock searched through every moment, he couldn't understand how he didn't see it sooner.

Every lingering gaze, every unneeded touch, every hesitation where Mycroft would start to say something but stopped before the first word got out.

 

Sherlock slowly came back to reality when he heard his brother say his name.

"Sherlock, get out of the car."

He opened his door and stepped out of the car, following his brother into the large warehouse they had stopped in front of.

"Now Sherlock, I can assure you I personally haven't done anything to your flatmate, but I can't speak for those that have been keeping him here."

Mycroft slowly opened the door to a bruised and tied up John.

Sherlock stepped into the room as John slowly raised his head. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock didn't answer, he instead walked up to John and knelt down to eye level. He turned his head and squinted his eyes, examining the purple bruise forming on the doctor's eye.

John laughed humorlessly and watched Sherlock examine him. "Nothing's broken Sherlock, it was one hit."

Sherlock stood up and walked back to the door. Turning to Mycroft, he placed his hand on his brother's chest. "If anyone else hurts him, this will not happen."

Mycroft nodded and watched his brother leave the building. Turning to the two men who were staying with John he tapped his umbrella against the ground. "If any of you touch him, consider your family dead."

The two men nodded and Mycroft walked out of the warehouse, going back to the car and sitting back in the front seat.

Mycroft leaned towards the backseat and looked at his brother. "Anything else Sherlock?"

Sherlock shook his head and Mycroft turned towards the driver. "Back to Baker Street."

The driver nodded and Sherlock felt the jolt of the car as it started.

Sherlock spent the whole ride back to his flat thinking of any way he could prevent his brother from doing this to him. Any way he could convince Mycroft that this was wrong. Or any way he could convince himself.

Sherlock was brought back to reality again by his brother's voice. Mycroft had opened the car door and was leaning against it, slowly swinging his umbrella. "Are you ready Sherlock?"

Sherlock smirked and stood up, closing the car door behind him. "I hope you disinfect that." He walked up the stairs to his door and entered his flat.

Mycroft sent the car off and followed his brother into 221b. He walked up behind Sherlock and leaned up to Sherlock's ear. "There's no need, it's only going into your ass."

Sherlock stepped forward, away from his brother. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and nodded towards Mycroft. "Get undressed, we might as well get it over with."

Mycroft smirked and watched his brother start to undo his belt. "And I thought I was eager."

Sherlock stopped and took a step towards Mycroft. "Look, I'm only doing this because I have to."

Mycroft shrugged and slowly removed his own shirt. "So am I."

Sherlock shook his head and continued to take off his belt. Now, only in his boxers, he walked into his bedroom and laid down on the bed. As he stared at the ceiling, he listened to his brother walk in, set the umbrella down on the bed, and search through the dresser.

Sherlock laughed and lifted his head, watching his brother sift through the drawers. "You didn't bring any?"

Mycroft stopped and turned towards Sherlock. "No I didn't bring any...where's yours?"

"Why do you assume I have any?"

"Oh come on Sherlock, you and John can't do it dr-"

"Me and John? You do realise we're not gay right?"

Mycroft sighed and shut his eyes. "Just tell me where the lubricant is or I won't bother using it."

Sherlock laid his head back down. "Side table, middle drawer."

Mycroft reopened his eyes and grabbed the lubricant from the side table, opening the bottle immediately.

Sherlock pouted and looked over to his brother. "No foreplay?"

Mycroft closed the lubricant bottle and sat on the bed. "Like what Sherlock?"

Sherlock sat up and leaned across Mycroft's body to the side table. From the top drawer he grabbed two sets of handcuffs. "Handcuff me to the bed."

Mycroft shook his head and stood up. "You wanted this to happen didn't you?"

"No, but I know it's going to, so I might as well enjoy it."

Mycroft grabbed the handcuffs and took his time cuffing his brother to the headboard.

Sherlock tugged on the cuffs to make sure they were locked and looked up to see Mycroft's face hovering over his.

Sherlock's lips were soon captured by Mycroft's and their tongues fought for the dominance that Mycroft had already claimed.

Mycroft continued to kiss his brother as his hands slid down to Sherlock's boxers.

Mycroft broke the kiss to remove Sherlock's boxers completely. Mycroft again grabbed the lubricant and reopened the bottle. 

Slowly coating his fingers, Mycroft began to prepare Sherlock. His fingers entered Sherlock's ass and slowly opened him.

Mycroft cherished every pleasured moan that came out of Sherlock's lips and every bead of sweat that fell down his bare chest.

Sherlock started to move up and down on the bed, fucking himself on Mycroft's fingers. 

Mycroft grabbed the umbrella with his other hand and sat it down on the bed next to Sherlock. "Are you ready for the umbrella?"

"Fuck yes!" Sherlock groaned.

Mycroft quickly removed his fingers and grabbed the lubricant one more. He emptied the bottle over the umbrella and made sure every inch of the object was coated.

Mycroft slowly lined the tip of the umbrella up with Sherlock's well prepared ass.

Sherlock let out a painful scream as the umbrella was suddenly slammed halfway in.

"Mycroft!"

Mycroft didn't respond, he just slowly removed the umbrella to only slam it in again.

Sherlock let out a scream each time his brother slammed the umbrella back in, but soon those screams turned into groans.

"Faster!"

Mycroft obliged, now constantly removing and replacing the umbrella inside of Sherlock.

Sherlock felt his dick tense, barely able to get out "I'm going to-" before his stomach was covered in his cum.

Mycroft watched his brother with lust-filled eyes and slowly took the umbrella out, throwing it onto the floor.

Sherlock closed his eyes and struggled to catch his breath. He felt Mycroft remove the umbrella and tried to get over the fact that he actually let his brother fuck him with it.

Mycroft reached up to Sherlock's hands and uncuffed them, throwing the cuffs onto the floor as well.

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see his white stomach. He then looked to Mycroft and noticed that his brother hadn't cum yet.

Sherlock sat up and placed his hand on Mycroft's chest. "You got to have your fun with me, now it's my turn."

Mycroft let his brother push him back onto the bed. Sherlock quickly removed Mycroft's boxers and quickly placed his lips around his brother's erection.

Mycroft let out a groan at the feeling of Sherlock's hot mouth on him.

Sherlock swirled his tongue around Mycroft's head and slowly bobbed up and down.

Mycroft let his hands wander to Sherlock's hair and his hips start to buck towards Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock let his brother fuck his mouth, continuing to swirl his tongue.

Before long, Mycroft came into Sherlock's throat.

Sherlock slowly removed his lips from Mycroft's dick and sat next to his brother on the bed.

Sherlock grabbed his boxers off of the floor and threw Mycroft's a clean pair from his dresser.

Mycroft caught the clothing and watched Sherlock redress himself.

Sherlock noticed his brother watching him and paused for a moment.

"One night Mycroft. That's all I promised you."

Mycroft sighed and looked down at himself. "Sherlock, you can't honestly just move on after that-"

"We're still brothers Mycroft. And 'that', was just me trying to get the most out of the inevitable."

Mycroft stood up angrily and threw the boxers to the ground. "Sherlock!"

Sherlock turned to look at his brother. "Yes Mycroft?"

"I...I lo-"

Sherlock covered Mycroft's mouth before he could finish. 

"Don't say it."

Mycroft grabbed Sherlock's arm and threw it away from his mouth.

"I love you Sherlock!"

Sherlock left the room and started down the stairs.

Mycroft barley heard "I'm going to get John!" before the door was slammed and he was left in the flat alone.

"I love you Sherlock..."


End file.
